Overseer
Saviors and Destroyers, that's the only way to describe the Overseers.- The famous galaxy-political scientist Haven Nightshade The Overseers are the leaders of the Combine Empire. They are the grand masterminds of Galactic Unity. Backstory and founding of the Combine Empire The last thirteen of the twenty Overseers came from a doomed planet. They were (and still, to this day) mighty beings, the hands of justice for their mysterious masters, but they couldn't save their planet from a supernova. As such, the Overseers traveled across the galaxy, searching for new worlds to inhabit. But on every world they encountered, they were greeted with hostility. A massive war between three interplanetary alliances soon after further dampened any chance of a home for the Overseers. Disheartened by this, an Overseer by the name of J'Rawl Malbeth decided that the galaxy was unfeasible in its current state, and that only through Unity would the galaxy be peaceful, prosperous, and secure. The other Overseers joined in with him as and formed the Overseer Council. Malbeth changed his name to simply, "Overseer-1", or "The Founder". They swore an oath, on that very day, to unite the galaxy in the name of peace, prosperity, and security. They swore to not use their power for selfish means, but to integrate every other race possible into their new empire. The Combine Empire was created, on the Overseer timeline of the First Age of Unity. The goal now was Integrated Unity. Overseer-3 and Galactic Unity The Combine continued the policy of Integrated Unity until the Second Age of Discovery, when the third Overseer concepted a new idea, simply called, Galactic Unity. The entire concept of the Combine's "acceptance and tolerance" idea gave way to pure fascism. The idea received a massive unanimous vote. This was further strengthened after Overseer-1 died from old age, and Overseer-2 mysteriously disappeared, making Overseer-3 the senior Supreme Council Member of the Overseer Council. Leadership The Overseer Council is a democracy, but every aspect outside of the Council is totalitarian: Civillain rule is governed by Overseers, whom then direct Combine Advisory and Administration. In the military, five Overseers are the top commanders of the military, giving their orders down to a Supreme Marshal, who then gives orders to Unit commanders, and Army captains. Humanity and Overseers The Overseers' massive empire encountered humanity during the Third Age of Discovery. Earth was in chaos, the last survivors of an apocalypse were desperate for anything of safety. The Combine offered them their chance. This event would be called the Subjugation of Earth, although it was a willing one. Humanity joined the Combine, and through the use of cloning, the human population spiked, adding to the ranks of the Combine's Overwatch units. Appearance No one except the Overseers themselves know what an Overseer looks like under their armor. It has been rumored that the Overseers appear to be green or blue-skinned, humanoid aliens, but as since it is unconfirmed, no one really knows. Every time the Overseers appear in public, they wear their green-black armor. Category:Combine Empire